A semiconductor device (or may be referred to as a semiconductor element, component, apparatus, and so on) may include a substrate, a semiconductor body and an electrode. For example, materials mainly used in the substrate and the semiconductor body may be silicon carbide (SiC). Furthermore, some regions may be configured within the semiconductor body.
FIG. 1 is a diagram which shows an example of a semiconductor device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a semiconductor device 100 may include a semiconductor body 101 and a substrate 102. The semiconductor body 101 may at least includes a first semiconductor region 1011 which has a first conductivity type (such as p-type, or may be referred to as p-doping) and a second semiconductor region 1012 which has a second conductivity type (such as n-type, or may be referred to as n-doping).
As shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of crystal defects 1013 may be formed within the second semiconductor region 1012 by introducing non-doping particles into the semiconductor body 101. The crystal defects 1013 may be referred to as zero-dimensional defects, as opposed to one-dimensional or two-dimensional defects such as, for example, stacking faults or basal plane dislocations.
Therefore, recombination of charge carriers (electrons and holes) may be occurred at those crystal defects 1013; in addition, those crystal defects 1013 may act as barriers that prevent other defects from expanding the semiconductor body 101. In this way, a degradation of the semiconductor device, such as an increased electrical resistance and enhanced leakage current of those semiconductor regions, may be prevented or at least reduced.
This section introduces aspects that may facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.